


In the Parents' Bed

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Repairman AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Het, Human, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker knows they shouldn't, but she doesn't try to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Parents' Bed

This was so wrong. So unbelievably wrong that Thornstriker didn’t even understand how she could be doing this. She should have been ashamed of herself and truthfully, a part of her was. But she didn’t tell Bloodshed to stop or try to put an end to it either. Not when she was feeling so good.

The repairman had come over again to fix something in her parents’ bedroom. As usual, neither of her parents was home and Airstream was out of town with his girlfriend. And because her parents were so oblivious - or maybe they just didn’t care - they told her to make sure she stayed behind and kept an eye on the repairman so he didn’t steal anything.

They never would have thought that he was actually her boyfriend and that the man would have pushed her down into their bed and start having sex with her.

It was so shameful, but Thornstriker could only grip his shoulders and wrap her legs around his waist, moaning hard against his lips as he continued to rock in and out of her tiny body. Primus, Bloodshed was always so sweet and gently and attentive… Which was why she didn’t think much of it at first when he had suddenly pushed her down onto her parents’ bed and started taking off her clothes.

She should have told him no. She should have asked him if they could do it somewhere else. This was her parents’ bed. This wasn’t her space… But when Bloodshed started kissing her and feeling her up, she forgot about it and allowed him to strip her naked before pushing himself inside of her.

“Thornstriker…”

She moaned when Bloodshed pulled back from the kiss to whisper into her ear, her body shaking as she could feel orgasm approaching.

“C-Can I-?”

“Ngh…! Mmm! Y-You c-ca-NGH!”

He kissed her again, holding her tightly to him as he slammed against her cervix, groaning hard against her lips when he suddenly came inside of her. Thornstriker broke the kiss and arched her back, letting out a small cry as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, orgasming soon after him.

Primus, she really, really hoped there wouldn’t be any stains on the bed.


End file.
